


Carbon-Based Anatomy

by elfriniol



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Carbonite, Crack, Humiliation, Hux doesn't really care about art, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Phasma isn't paid enough for this shit, control freak hux, in fact he's an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol
Summary: "You're a work of modern art, literally. Amazing, right? That even you have some.... qualities. In the right hands. The biomech boys are quite skilled, wouldn't you say?"

 
  He downed the glass, swallowed, just in time not to choke when he tensed in genuine laughter, with snorts and everything.
 
  "No, you wouldn't." Snicker. "Fuck, this won't get old."
 
That one time Hux had Ren frozen in carbonite and used him as home decor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/gifts).



> The title is shamelessly taken from [this song by Cynic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKqvViz4jes), which is absolutely beautiful and has nothing to do with this verbal diarrhoea of a fic.
> 
> For [frapandfurious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious) because of course this came to be from our conversation. Hope you have a nice day off :D

"Uhm, Sir?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Is that...?"

"It is. Now, report."

The next half an hour passed without anyone mentioning the large carbonite slab by the wall. It was a grizzly display – one could clearly see the hands and face and parts of the torso and legs protruding from the smooth surface, frozen mid-movement. The control panel at one side broadcasted vital signs but did nothing to make the sight less morbid. Phasma's eyes darted towards it quite often; it unsettled her. After all, it was one of her superiors in the slab.

Hux seemed unfazed. Phasma realized she probably didn't really know the man, not as much as she had thought she did. And, most certainly, didn't know anything about the nature of his relationship with Kylo Ren.

She didn't really want to know.

"Captain?"

The commanding tone pulled her back to the now and here. "Yes. I'll see to it, Sir."

Hux leaned back in his chair, thoughtful look on his face, "I can have him moved elsewhere, if he unsettles you so much."

Phasma considered her options. She settled on honesty – Hux always appreciated her for that, and respected her opinions. "It's not as unsettling as it is awkward. He _is_ my commanding officer, you know." She hasn't seen Kylo Ren naked, not even in the showers.

Until now.

Hux was nodding, considering her answer. As if this was a debate about trooper deployment. "I see. I'll have him moved. Thank you for the input."

"General," she said before departing. Once outside in the hall, she tiredly rubbed her eyes before putting her helmet on.

 

*

 

Hux entered his bedroom, fresh from shower and excitement on his face. He wore just a silk bathrobe, tied somewhat loosely around his hips, proceeded to pour himself a generous amount of brandy from his personal liquor stack. No more work for today, no more stress, no more headaches, no more fights, no more frustration.

Only him, booze and blissfully silent Kylo.

"I like you this way. When you keep your mouth shut. It makes you look less dumb. You're so naive it hurts, you know; wonder if your fabulous parents even provided you education. Or just, I don't know, told you stories about the big, dangerous world out there."

The brandy was warm in his throat and let some of Hux's self-restraint loose. He looked at the carbonite slab with new eyes. "You're a work of modern art, literally. Amazing, right? That even you have some.... qualities. In the right hands. The biomech boys are quite skilled, wouldn't you say?"

He downed the glass, swallowed, just in time not to choke when he tensed in genuine laughter, with snorts and everything.

"No, you wouldn't." Snicker. "Fuck, this won't get old.

"Things are going so smoothly," Hux said as he poured himself another glass, "no need for repairs of damaged equipment, no Force-choked officers, no threatened stormtroopers – hell, everyone on the ship is so relaxed without your shadow looming over them. It's so refreshing," he continued as he walked over to what was Kylo Ren, "even I sleep better at night. Well, of course I do, since you require far less attention in your current form."

Carefully leaning against the slab, tucking his head where the gentle curve of Ren's nape would have been, Hux took a long sip of the brandy, eyes transfixed on Ren's face. He had him in three-quarter view, the light in the room highlighting Ren's striking features, his petrified gaze fixed on something in the distance with a hint of longing. Hux sighed.

"But I do miss your dick. Sometimes.

"You remind me of the old imperial statues," he went on, thought of Ren's cock pushed aside, "the 'bodybuilder's wet dream' type. Strong and chiseled and unmoving." His hand traced what was visible of Ren's left pectoral, with something akin to reverence; his mouth lolled open as his fingertips brushed at the hard nub that was Ren's nipple turned to stone. "Heroic nudity – that's the term. I never quite understood what was so heroic about being butt-naked, but scholars are a strange lot, right? Always rolling with what sounds more mentally stimulating.

"But you're not as fake as they were. It's still clear you're a work of nature and not a fetishist sculptor." Hux shifted so he could press a chaste kiss on the cold, lifeless cheek. "Fucking gorgeous. You won't catch me dead saying that out loud when you're conscious, so savour it while it lasts, asshole. Unless you can hear me through the Force, which is, apparently, a good enough explanation for any science-defying bullshit going on in your life."

With one last swipe of his hand against Ren's bared torso Hux stepped back. It was getting late. "Now stay here and continue being pretty. I have a Star Destroyer to run, and no time to waste," concluded Hux as he slipped out of his robe and slid under the sheets.

 

*

 

The blast shook Hux awake in an instant; his heart-rate skyrocketed and he started to panick when he realized this probably meant a Resistance strike, no matter how the enemy fleet located a ship as heavily guarded as the _Finalizer._ Fumbling for his blaster he kept under the pillow on the opposite side of the bed, he tried to assess the situation, already coming up with the steps to counter-attack – it was strange his comm-link was silent, but maybe the attack was so severe nobody had time to alert him which would mean he has to get out there _right now-_

He noticed he – the whole room in fact – was covered in shards, not glass or transparisteel or anything like building-material, which meant the explosion didn't damage his quarters, but Hux wouldn't take any chances as he sat up in bed and threw the covers off. There was something else off about his room but he couldn't put a finger on it. One of the shards brushed against his thigh as the mattress dipped when he shifted – it was very, _very_ cold to the touch.

_Carbonite._

Hux froze. With a growing feeling of dread he looked where the slab stood – where it _should have stood_ – but there was nothing, except a hunching figure of a man on the floor; figure that stirred and slowly stood up and-

"You f-froze me in fuh- in fucking c-carbonite."

Hux stared, dumb-struck. This wasn't scientifically possible. This was ludicrous. Fucking unreal.

So very like Kylo Ren.

"How-?" He managed. Suddenly he was hyper-aware of his state of undress.

Ren's skin and hair gleamed in the low light, wet from the substance that kept his body conveniently _still_ just a couple hours ago. Hux could see him shivering, could hear the clattering of his teeth. "Carbonite. Just becau- because you _could._ I'm gonna fucking snap you in _half."_

Hux really, really, _really_ didn't want to pop a boner then and there. He really didn't.

But fuck, if this wasn't hot – Ren unhinged and angry and _unstoppable,_ in direct contrast to what he had been, and this display of raw power had Hux go lightheaded. He didn't try escaping when Ren bounced onto his bed and-

"FuckfuckfuCKFUCK REN YOU'RE SO COLD--!"

"Whose fault is that, asshole, you fucking control-freak-"

"I- AAH- GET THE FUCK OFF--!" He was screaming, high-pitched and pathetic, lungs drawn back on themselves from the chill of Ren's popsicle-of-a-body pressed flush against him. He squirmed and thrashed but Ren simply went lax and his weight alone was enough to hold Hux down for however long he wanted.

Which would be long, hit the realization. Ren was as petty as Hux when it came to revenge. "Get- _shit I hate you-_ get at least the fucking blanket; I hope your dick fell off when you did that jump."


End file.
